School reunion
by Wolves12
Summary: Its a Hogwarts Reunion, and there is many surprises...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione and Harry have not seen Ron or Ginny in a long time. It happened after the war. Draco and his mother joined the Order after Voldemort threatened Draco's mother. This happened during sixth year. During that time Hermione and Harry became closer to Draco, the three became friends. Ron and Ginny refused to become friends with any Malfoy. Towards the end of sixth year, Hermione and Draco started going out. Ron, who was madly in love with Hermione would be beyond furious if he found out. Hermione and Draco only told Harry and he kept it a secret.

After the war Draco and Hermione had celebrated, they were together when Ron and Ginny found them. Ron went crazy, he blamed Draco for taking _**his**_ girl. Hermione had claimed she was _**never**_ his girl. Ginny, who was on Ron side called Hermione a bewitching know-it-all freak who should have never came into the wizarding world.

She was hoping Harry was going to take her side, but he did not. He called Ginny a horrible friend and ended things with her. Now it is time for a Hogwarts reunion, what will happen?

Hermione woke up, the sun was shining in her eyes. She checked the clock it was 9:00 time to get up. She turned to the body next to her. " Draco honey, it's time to wake up. "

" It's too early! " Draco complained.

" No it's not, we have a school reunion and we have to get up. We also have to take Astra and Scorpius to your mom's house. "

" Do we really have to go? " asked Draco

" Yes now get up, after we drop off the kids, we have to meet up with Harry, Luna and Neville. "

" Wait is Winter is not going? " Draco questioned

Winter was an American witch Harry meet when he was in America. They dated for three years, and they married two years ago.

" No, she said, since she did not go to hogwarts she should not go to the reunion. "

" Oh, well that's nonsense, everyone would love to meet her. "

" Not everyone. " Hermione said thinking of Ron and Ginny. " Plus she says she is pregnant and really does not want to go. "

" Well you are to, so we are not going. "

" Yes we _**are!**_ Now get ready. "

Hermione gave Astra and Scorpius to Narcissa Malfoy.

" Thanks again for watching them. " Hermione welcomed.

" Oh you are very welcome. " smiled Narcissa

Hermione and Draco said goodbye and then left to head for Harry's house where the rest would be waiting.

Draco knocked on the door, and Harry answered. " Hey guys, we are almost ready. "

Hermione and Draco entered the house and said hi to Winter. " How are you two. " she asked.

" We are good, how's the baby? " asked Hermione.

" Good and the twins? "

" Great. "

They two sat talking, while he Luna and Neville chated. Harry then came out ready. " I am all good, let's go. "

Everyone got up and started walking out, Harry walked up to his wife and kissed her goodbye. " See you when we get back. "

On the way to Hogwarts Harry asked Hermione. " Do you think Ginny and Ron will make a scene.

" I don't know. " Hermione answered.

It's time to find out. Hermione was shaking the whole way, but she was ready to face her past. She held Draco had tight, at least she had Draco with her every step of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked towards the entrance with Draco on her arm: Harry, Neville and Luna was right behind them. When they got to the entrance, they saw Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore were standing there.

" Ah hello Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. Welcome! "

Hermione nodded her head. " How are you two? " inquire Hermione.

" Good " They both replied. " How are you? " asked Professor Mcgonagall.

" I am good, I have two children, Astra and Scorpius. Me and Draco are expecting twins soon. "

" That is wonderful, have a good night you guys. " smiled Professor Mcgonagall. The group said goodbye and then left.

Ron and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts. " Do you think those horrible betraying people are here today? " asked Ginny.

" I don't know, but I hope she is not with _**Malfoy.**_ " Ron hissed.

" Why? " Ginny wondered.

" Because, " Ron stated " If they are not, we can get back together. "

" Why would you want to get back with that ugly know-it-all? " demanded Ginny.

" Because if we get together, and get married, I will punish her so much, she will _**never**_ even _**think**_ about betraying me _**ever**_ again. "

" Good plan. But what if she is married to the stupid Malfoy? "

" Then I will _**kill**_ him. "

" Alright, but what if she won't come with you? "

" I will make her. " whispered Ron.

" How? "

" Easy. I will tell her we have a child. That I got her pregnant and when she found out we hid for nine months. Then I will say that when she had the child, I obliviated her mind to protected her. " Ron explained.

" This is not true is it? "

" No, a month ago, I found out that I had a child with this one witch, she had the child two years ago, I took the child. I will use the child as proof, I brought him with me. He will stay with the nanny in the carriage till I need him. "

" Great plan, now let's go. "

Hermione was laughing with Draco, Neville, Harry, Luna and Pansy. Pansy and her became friends two years after the war.

" This is a great reunion. " Hermione smiled.

Draco kissed her " That it is. "

Hermione looked around she saw Ron and Ginny. She got Harry and Draco attention.

" Look they are. Should we talk to them? " questioned Hermione

" No, I think we should let them come to us, we have no business with them, if they want to talk with us that is fine. " Draco answered.

Harry agreed, but Hermione felt that they should talk to them, make things right. Become their friends again.

Ron and Ginny saw them. Harry, Hermione and Draco. They knew they saw them to. Ginny and Ron's plan was to let them wait, it was great fun.

" Look at Draco and Hermione, she is pregnant. They are probably on their sixth child by now. Sick, they are most likely acting. They don't love each other, they are just cause me pain. "

" Hey if it makes you feel better we can go talk to them. "

" yeah good idea.

Draco saw them coming. " Hey they seem like they want to talk to us. "

Ron spoke first " Hey Hermione, Harry Malfoy. "

" What do you want? " asked Draco in a somewhat nice way.

" Well I want to talk to Hermione. " Ron smiled, a tight smile.

" What? " asked Hermione.

" It seems that we have a child. "


	3. Chapter 3

" What! Me and you- we never had- " Hermione was shocked.

Draco was angry! How dare he say him and _**his wife**_ have a _**child**_ together. " Prove it! Prove it! " he growled out.

" Oh i will " Ron smiled. He turned to Ginny. " Get Ryan. "

Ginny left and Draco and Hermione were glaring at Ron, so was Harry. " You better hope you have no proof, or I will _**kill**_ you. " threatened Draco.

After about ten minutes Ginny came back with a child with light brown hair.

" See this is Ryan our child. "

" A child does not prove anything, I don't remember doing _**anything**_ with you. "

" That's because I erased your memories. "

Hermione was about to say something when Harry said " There is just one thing wrong about your lie. Me and all of Hermione's friends, we don't remember anything like that. "

" That's because we never told you. We hid till Hermione had the child. "

" Well once again another problem. Hermione and you was never missing for nine months. "

" Just admit it Ron you _**never**_ had a child with _**my**_ Hermione. "

" I did she is _**mine**_ and _**you Malfoy**_ will give her back! "

" Never and if you did have a child with Hermione, I would not care because I love her. and I will never give her of, _**never**_! "

" Why she does not love you, I know it. "

This time Hermione spoke up. " I _**do**_ love him. He is mine and I am his. I wanted to become friends with you again, but you messed that up, thanks a lot. I thought I could trust you! "

" You can trust me, you can not trust Malfoy. "

" Well I am a Malfoy, you will not ruin that, not now not ever. "

" I will because I challange Malfoy to a _Amor corda. "_

" What in the world is that. "

" It means _love of the hearts._ It is a duel between two men. They duel to win a woman. Whoever wins get to keep the woman, till one of them dies. "

" That is barbaric! Don't agree to it Draco. "

" He has to. " hissed Ron.

" Why? Why do you have to Draco? " demanded Hermione.

" Because. " Draco frowned " Once a challenger calls _Amor corda,_ it must happen. "

" Ron, don't make him do this! "

" I must love. " Ron said. "She is _**not**_ your love, I accept."


	4. Chapter 4

" Draco you really don't have to do this. " Hermione stated.

" Yes I do have to, I have to fight for you. "

" What if you don't agree to do this? "

" If I don't, then Ron automatically claims you as his own. "

Hermione did not want Draco to do this, but she did not want to lose Draco and have to be 'claimed' by Ron.

" Fine, but _**please**_ be careful. Don't get hurt. And win the duel. "

" I will, I will win you, like I already have, and I will keep

you forever as mine. "

" I hope you do? What happens if he wins. "

" The winner claims the girl, and is in control of her if he wants to be. I may never see you again if he wins. "

" Then don't lose, I would die if I don't see your face everyday. "

" And I would die if I don't see yours. "

Draco walked to the dueling room they used is second year. He was nervous he may never see his wife's face again.

" Are you ready Malfoy? "

" Ready as I will ever be. " Draco turned to his side. There was Hermione and all of his friends. He was glad they were here.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Ron got ready for the duel, they were prepared to fight. Both held up their wands. Since Hermione was the 'prize' of this, she started the match.

" Are you ready? " Both nodded their heads " GO! "

Draco said his spell fast " _**Expelliarmus**_ " and Ron's wand went flying. While Ron's wand was on the ground Draco used " " _**Impedimenta**_ " and Ron froze.

While he was Draco walked over to Ron's wand and snapped it into two pieces. " Guess you never practiced your wand work. "

Draco walked over to Hermione and said " She is now mine, as she _**always**_ was. "

He then grabbed her hand and apparated away.

Draco and Hermione's home

" That was one easy duel. " Draco said.

" I know, Do you want to go get the kids? "

" No I want to spend as much time with you. " Draco then kissed Hermione.

The end


End file.
